


LegoLand

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Angst, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-03
Updated: 2009-05-03
Packaged: 2018-09-03 02:26:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8692771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared's pissed





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

  
Author's notes: Just a teeny bit of angst in the way of a fight.. lol

 

 

~*~*~*~*~  


* * *

Jared sat on the couch, arms folded across his chest, jaw set, brow furrowed. He.Was.Pissed.

 

Jensen sighed and walked across the floor to his boyfriend’s side and sat down. 

 

"Jay, I'm sorry, ok?" he said, reaching out to him. He touched the side of his arm as he spoke but Jared yanked his arm away. 

 

Jensen sighed. "Babe?" 

 

Jared raised his eyebrows and snorted out a disgruntled sound.

 

"You want a beer?"

 

No answer.

 

"I'll make you some macaroni and cheese..." Jensen said, his voice slightly singsong.

 

Jared was hungry, but he wasn't going to break. But maaaaan...mac 'n cheese?? No! Jared mentally told himself.

 

"Jared, I didn't mean to make you mad, but you were kinda running around more than the kids were in that store. I didn't mean to embarrass you or piss you off. Come on..." Jensen said, laying his hand down on his thigh. Jared jerked away so violently this time, the dogs went scrambling across the room barking, their feet tapping across the hardwood floors.

 

"Please," Jensen said, getting even closer as he pressed his lips against Jared's ear. "I'm sorry baby, come on."

 

Jared turned his head and looked at him. "You made me feel like an idiot, Jensen. Okay? So if you don't mind, I'm gonna be pissed off a little while longer."

 

"An idiot? How did I make you feel like an idiot?" Jensen asked, seeming sincere.

 

"Oh fuck, I don't know Jensen, maybe because you..." 

 

 

_Forty-five minutes ago_

 

A wide smile spread across Jared's face as they entered the toy store. 

 

"Jared, why are we here? He hasn't even been born yet, and when he is, he's not gonna be able to play with this stuff for at least two years."

 

"SO?" Jared said almost defensively.

 

"Soooooo, why buy it? Because in two years, anything you buy now will be outdated and the kid won't wanna play with it anyway."

 

"How do you know? You been inside Megan's uterus? You been talking to our son?" Then Jared shuddered. "Never mind, that's just too icky to even consider."

 

"Well, technically, part of me has..." Jensen grinned. 

 

Jared turned around and gave him the evil eye. 

 

"Oh come on, like you wouldn't have said that if it was my sister doing this for us."

 

"That's still disgusting. She's my SISTER!"

 

"And technically, part of me is in her. My sperm, donor egg, planted inside her...so..."

 

Jared covered his ears. "Stop talking!"

 

Jensen snorted and walked behind his insane boyfriend and watched in amusement as he continued to go up and down the aisles picking up toys and playing with them, setting them down and moving on to the next.

 

"Ooooooooooh, this is COOL!" Jared practically shouted as he jogged over to a large display in the middle of the store. 

 

It was of a Lego village. Everything was constructed of Legos, from the trees to the people and houses. "Man, Legos weren't this cool when I was young!" he exclaimed loudly, picking up one of the Lego dogs. 

 

Jensen snatched the toy out of his hand, looking embarrassed and set it back inside the open display case. "It says DO NOT TOUCH, Jared," Jensen practically reprimanded him. "Leave the damn things alone and lets go," he said, looking around at the sniggering adults.

 

"Fine! I'm going to the truck," Jared huffed, turned and walked away.

 

Ten minutes later, Jensen got into the truck with the huge box containing the Lego village that Jared was so enamored with.

 

Jared scoffed and turned his head, looking out the window and ignoring Jensen all the way home.

 

 

~*~*~*~*~

 

"You talked to me like I was an idiot, like I was your child who was going to get a spanking when we got home."

 

“I’m sorry, Jared. I didn’t mean to…I really didn’t. It’s just you were bouncing around that place like a five year old hyped up on sugar for three days.”

 

“Oh, well, then that makes it ok,” Jared said snottily. “What are you gonna do when Junior is born and he throws a freaking fit in the middle of the grocery store or the mall or somewhere else? Huh? What then, Jen? You gonna be embarrassed about our son?”

 

 

Jensen looked down, ashamed. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t…” his breath slightly hitched and he sucked in a deep breath.

 

Now it was Jared’s turn to feel shitty. He pulled Jensen into a tight hug. “Forget it, it’s fine,” Jared told him.

 

Jensen wasn’t crying, just…emotional. He hated whenever he’d hurt Jared’s feelings. And sometimes that happened more often than not because of Jensen’s blunt nature. “I’m sorry Jay. I’m really sorry. I’m not embarrassed by you, and I won’t be by our son…”

 

Jared tightened his hold on his lover and kissed his neck. “It’s ok. I’m not mad, ok?”

 

Jensen nodded against his neck and pulled away. “Why do you put up with me?” he asked simply.

 

“Because I love you,” Jared shrugged.

 

“But I’m an asshole. A lot,” Jensen added with a humorless laugh.

 

“No you’re not. Kripke…he’s an asshole. He’s a likable asshole, but an asshole all the same,” Jared cackled.

 

“I’m telling him you said that! And he’ll probably make you do more fuck scenes with that scab Genevieve,” Jensen shuddered. 

 

Jared shuddered. “Shut up – I don’t want to even think about that! I’ll be glad when they kill her off, and if Kripke even thinks about letting Ruby survive and be on season five, I’ll kill him myself – he won’t have to wait for the millions of fangirls who hate her guts to do it.”

 

Jensen laughed. “You want me to make you some mac n’ cheese?” Jensen grinned.

 

Jared looked down and shook his head.

 

“Want a beer?”

 

He shook his head again.

 

Jensen grinned and turned his head, spying the big box in the corner where he’d set it when they’d come into the house. “You wanna play with the Lego village?”

 

Jared grinned and leapt to his feet. “Ok, but you get to be the wife…”

 

~fin


End file.
